The Legenday Hero of Worlds
by TheUltimateDragon100
Summary: An 18 year old boy was playing a game of Minecraft and receives a suspicious email link to a new game. What he doesn't know is that this email will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New but Familiar World

It's eight o'clock in the morning and I'm doing my usual routine of playing games on my computer or consoles. Sometimes I play them all at once. Today I decided to get away from the competitive play for a bit and play on survival mode Minecraft. I got a phone call from my childhood friend Sally.

"Joseph, why don't you ever go outside of your apartment and hang out once in a while." Said Sally on the other sue of the line trying to get me to go outside in that world full of lies.

"I told you before not to call me by that name and use my screen name, Helcomec. I threw that life away on graduation day."

"But we never hang out anymore. We used to play a lot with each other when we were little." She said like she was about to cry.

"Sorry, but I already decided to be a shut in with these things that will never betray me. Also, didn't I give you a key to my apartment to hang out whenever you felt like it." I told her focusing on playing Minecraft.

"I don't want to hangout in your apartment I want to hangout somewhere outside. And I'm coming over right now to make you some breakfast." She said as she hung up the phone.

I put my phone in my pocket and continued to play on Minecraft. While I was playing a pop up screen appeared. The pop up screen read that there is a new game up for some testing. It said that they wanted the top 5 gamers in the country to test it. If it's a new game that is worthy of my expertise then I wanted to try it out, so I clicked on the link and the screen turned all black. I got up from my desk and went to get my laptop and when I got back to my desk. There was a flash of light on my monitor and there was this white circle in the centre of the screen.

I wondered what it was and with all the anime that I watched I thought about this. I decided that this was a portal to somewhere but I didn't know where so I got my backpack and filled it with things I might need like weapons, food, clothes, my phone and laptop with their chargers.

I put my backpack on and went back to my desk. I clicked on the white circle on the screen and my whole room was blinded in a flash of light and the next thing I see is that I was in the middle of a plain with the sun shining in my eyes. My eyes started to burn since I was in a dark room looking at my computer screen for one whole year shut away from the rest of society. This place has a lot of blocks in it. It seems so familiar to see things like this.

I walked around for a bit and I end up at a hill where I see a full blown war going on. I don't want to be a part of this. I knew that I was going to end up somewhere but in a middle of a battlefield. There seem to be a lot of monsters fighting with humans. The humans look like they represent a clan of some kind with the way they dress. Seeing the scenery, the blocks, and the humans there I concluded that I am in the world of Minecraft. But this is not the world I remember Minecraft to be. The monsters must be invading this world from another world. I wanted to help and the thought just occurred to me what if this is a video game where I can only have one life with no game overs. This is the game of war and I am living the life of this game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Battle of the Hill

(? PoV)

"It seems that the top five gamers of that one country we contacted hasarrived safely. It also seems that the number one candidate also came here prepared. He seems to have the ability of good intuition. Not even someone with a lot of intuition can tell what the portal did. But he came prepared."

"What's this person's name father? He could be the hero that can save all of our world from these evil forces."

"We only know him by his screen name. Do want to know what that is instead?"

"Sure it's still a name."

"Ok his screen name is Helcomec and he is ranked number 2 in that country."

"So when are you going to reveal yourself to the top five gamers?"

"When they prove to me that they are the top five gamers that have the potential to become heroes."

(Helcomec's PoV)

I go in my bag and pull out my dual pistols and six of their magazines. I have two wooden swords in their sheaths and the two pistols in their holsters. I put my backpack back on and made my way to the battlefield. I may have sounded like I only know how to play video games before but I had experience with different kinds of weapons and martial arts. Instead of heading toward the side with the humans I went toward the monsters so that I can deliver a sneak attack. On the way there I went into the forest to hide from the monsters. In the forest I saw some weapons appear out of nowhere. Now I can tell that the worlds are becoming mixed up. How can guns and swords just spawn from nothing. I picked them all up any ways and put them in my pack. I got close to where the monsters were and I jumped of of the cliff and struck one of those flying red mouse things that had claws. That monster that I just attacked was a Kimaitachi. Of course a wooden sword wouldn't be effective against monsters. The Kimaitachi was quick and I was having trouble dodging its sharp claws. I reached for a weapon that I picked up in the forest it was pinned between my back and my pack. I grabbed it and I used it to block the claws. It was the plasma sword from the halo series. I pushed the Kimaitachi back with the sword and took out one of my pistols and shot it five times until it died and it disappeared leaving behind something. I picked it up and it was a Kimaitachi nail. I put it in the pack and went to fight more of the monsters.

There are a lot of monsters from other worlds. There are Darknuts, Risen,undead Vallian soldiers, Koopas, Goombas, Grim, Kimaitachi, Tengu, Aragami, an many more monsters. I avoid being seen from the Aragami since I don't want to be eaten by those things. But there is nowhere to hide. Man, if only I had a God Arc to fight those things. The only thing is to fight and try not to get eaten. With the plasma sword in my hand I go to fight them. The first thing that I knew it I was confronted with a Vajra. Worst luck ever right now. I have to try and get away from it. I get into one of the martial arts positions that I learned from my training and start up one of my evasion skills if I don't want to engage in a fight. I bend my legs and move one forward. To the enemy it will look like I teleported out of their sight, but in reality I use energy that lies within every human being calledPhantasm. This skill is called. "Shadow Walk" and it lets you speed up for a limited time of about 5 minutes. I wanted to save this for later for when I made it to the other side but I have no choice now.

Since I'm in a game world there was something that I always wanted to do, but I would look weird so I couldn't do it back in my world. So I did it and shouted like those anime characters would in almost every Shonen anime.

"Shadow Walk" I shouted and as the Vajra started to attack with it's claw imoved out of the way and ran all the way to the other side of the plainswhich was actually a big hill.

At this hill I saw the other people there. I remember that the email i gotsaid that they wanted the top five gamers of our country. But there weremore than just five people here. I looked around and there were probably five different groups of people here. I saw different kinds of people here that were wearing heavy armour, light armour, and cloaks. There were four people that looked like they were out of place from the others. They must be the other four people that were brought to this world. Right when I got to the base of the hill five people in heavy armour stopped me from going any further than the base.

"Halt sir, we cannot let just anyone on this hill. This is one of the two remaining places where we mobs have left to regroup to, so unless you are trusted then we cannot let you through" Said the man in green, heavy armour.

"You say mobs but I don't see any mobs I only see humans. And I ran all the way here trying to escape from a Vajra, which by the way is invincible unless you have something called a God Arc." I told them, but they said that they didn't believe me.

"If you are going to be this stubborn then we will have to call the princesses and the prince to sort this out. Spider go get the princesses and prince." He said pointing to a knight in black and grey armour.

The knight saluted and left to get the royal mobs. But if they are mobs thenthat means that they are hybrids of human and mob or that this is their true form. The knight in black and grey armour came back with four women and one man following him. Again worst luck ever. I promised that I would never talk to a girl ever after graduation. And now I have to talk to princesses I'll just ask if I can borrow a crafting table and leave and fight for more land on my own.

"What is the problem here" Says a girl in a green hoodie with auburn hair and eyes.

"This man here wants to get into the hill your highness" Says the knight ingreen armour.

"Fine I won't ask to be let into this shelter anymore but just let me have a crafting table and I will be out of here" I told them.

The girl whispered to one of the knights left and came back a couple of seconds later and handed me a crafting table and materials for a diamond sword and diamond armour. I just accepted them and left towards the plains. I saved the diamonds and I thought about crafting my own God Ark but I will need a core of an Aragami. I used a skill that I created with my Phantasm that makes my turn invisible for five minutes so I only have five minutes to look for a core on the hill if they have one.

"Stealth Walk" I said running back to the hill.

I only have oneminute left of my shadow walk skill so I used it to look around more efficiently. I found something that could be an Aragami core so I picked it up and left. I placed the Kimaitachi nail, the thing that looked like an Aragami core and a plasma pistol on the crafting table. The items started to flash on the table and a holographic sign appeared on top of the crafting table. It says 'congratulations, you created an Aragami Destroyer.'

It's not a God Arc but it's an Aragami Destroyer. It's different from a God Arc because it's smaller than one. So the core I found wasn't from an Aragami but it was from the same world it could be a cure to kill Aragami wihout using a God Arc. I ran into the big crowd of monsters and started to slay them. This is not going to be an easy fight but noone else is going to fight since I don't see them coming. It's all up to me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Squad Assembles

(? PoV)

We were watching the whole thing take place and I just thought that it wasn't fair for that guy to not be able to enter the hill. I confronted the mob princesses and prince and asked them why they wouldn't let him enter.

"Why didn't you let him enter? He could have been the last of us summoned to this world." I told them in anger.

"I just thought that since we already had enough firepower to fight this threat and get most of our land back." Said the creeper princess Cupa.

"That and also it looked like he was going to slow us down with all those things he had on him like that backpack. We don't know how heavy it is." Said the zombie prince Zoltar.

"You see Alice I told you that asking would be a big waste of time. And that's coming from the number two spot as Helcomec." Said a boy that is around sixteen years old called Carl. But I don't believe that Carl is the number two greatest gamer in the country and I think he's lying about being Helcomec. I talked to Helcomec before but he didn't sound like this kid. I ignored him and continued arguing with Cupa.

"Why don't we go and fight then? We have enough fire power to fight don't we so why are we still here waiting?" I asked.

"We have to wait for the guards to tell us if there are monsters close and then we will leave. So for now just wait until we get news." Said the spider princess Silk.

I just left it like that and went to a spot on the hill so that I can think about things a bit more. I didn't want to feel useless again after what happened a year ago when I cause one of my friend's childhood friend to become the laughingstock of the whole school for a year. I felt ashamed of myself so I changed how I look and I still feel really guilty since I didn't get to apologize for my mistake. While I was thinking to myself one of the spider knights went to Silk and the whole crowd of people that assembled to where they were looked shocked and ashamed of themselves. I ran up to them and asked what happened.

"Well we were at the base of the hill and we thought that the monsters weren't coming so they asked me to use my spider sight to see what was going on on the battlefield. I saw that the boy that we rejected before was fighting with something that he crafted on the crafting table and that he wasn't wearing any armour. I thought that I was just seeing things so I tried cleaning my eyes and looked again but this time I saw that he was lying on the ground and I couldn't decide if he was dead or unconscious or dead so I asked the zombie knight if he felt someone was dead but he said no. After this I ran here to tell princess Silk about we saw and she decided to make this a rescue mission." Explained the spider knight.

After hearing this I ran towards a hole in the hill and Silk handed everyone a sword or a bow and we headed towards the battlefield. When we got there we were all shocked that the boy was standing and still fighting the monsters but his eyes were closed.

"He must be fighting them unconsciously moving his body. Okay here is our strategy. All ranged fighters stay behind the people with swords and everyone with a sword we will rush in and assist the boy." Said the enderman princess, Andr.

We all agreed and ran towards the battle. The boy was fighting even though his body was full of cuts and bruises. When we got to the battle field the boy ran to one of the sides and stuck his arms out. When he did that all of the mobs pulled us back and we started to move away from the boy.

"What are we doing? Aren't we going to save him?" I asked.

"We only came here as a rescue mission and this boy didn't even need any rescuing." Said Andr with a shaky voice.

I looked at the boy and something in the shape of a circle appeared in front of his hand and under his feet. The boy said something but I wasn't able to hear it and a shot of lightning came out of the circle and all of the monsters disappeared. Then the boy fell and we brought him with us back to the camp.

"Thanks to this boy we got the whole area back from the monsters now we can return to the city. And we I don't sense anymore hostile activity." Said the skeleton princess Skelly. "This boy just might be the boy of prophecy."

I ignored her last comment and I was just glad that the boy was alright and that I wasn't as useless as I thought.

 **This concludes this chapter. If you guys didn't know this chapter was based on one of the five gamers summoned to the world of Minecraft named Alice. The next chapter is going to be in The real Helcomec's PoV.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fake vs the Real

(Helcomec's PoV)

It was a week since I was unconscious from the battle but I made sure that the mob royalties wouldn't notice that I was awake so I'm still in a room in the city. While I was in the room I started to make modifications to my phone and backpack. This modification made it so that it converts everything in my bag into data and I can chose what I want to take out of it like in a video game. Then the item will reconvert itself as a physical item so it will have easy access. It even has a stat section on it to. I got out of the bed when I was finished modifying my phone and put my bag on leaving the room. I walked the halls of this mansion and ended up in a room where everyone was.

"Okay now that everyone is here I would like to begin with introductions." Said a man in a white shirt, brown pants, and green eyes. "As most of you know I am Notch and I am the God of this world. Next."

"Hey sleepyhead my name is Cupa and I am the princess of the Creepers. My specialty is explosion magic." Said the girl that rejected me from entering the hill. I don't hold grudges against people I just let them go unless it hurts me pretty badly. "Sorry for rejecting your offer to enter the hill and getting into pretty bad shape."

"Everything is fine I'm still alive aren't I." I reassured her.

"My name is Andr and I am the princess of the Endermen. My specialty is teleportation, ender, and shadow magic. I'm also good at disarming people." Said a tall girl wearing a black trench coat, black short shorts, and black stockings. She also had purple eyes and long brown hair with a hat that resembles an enderman face.

"I'm the princess of the Skeletons, my name is Skelly. I'm a master when it comes with a bow and arrow. Nice ta meet ya." Said a girl with a short grey jacket that barely covers her chest, grey short shorts with the button unbuttoned showing some of her panties and a grey hat with a skeletons face on it. She has short white hair that goes to her neck so that no hair gets in the way of her eyes and grey eyes.

"I'm the spider princess, Silk and I have spider powers." Said a voice from above me. I look up and saw that she had a black and grey vertical striped sweater, grey and black stockings, and red orb hair accessories making her hair in a ponytail. She has red eyes and purple hair.

"I'm Zoltar, I'm the prince of the Zombies. Man I just wish that you did drop dead back there. So that I wouldn't has much competition." Said a boy angrily. He was wearing a green tattered shirt and blue tattered jeans. He had green hair and red eyes.

"That was all of the mobs so now will the five gamers please introduce themselves." Said Notch gesturing towards us.

"Hello, we are the twins known as Gemini 1 and 2 as our screen name on online games. Our real names are Michelle and Marcella. We are ranked number 3 and 4 for best gamer in our country. We are both eighteen years old. Nice to meet you all." Said the twin girls cheerfully and in sync. They were wearing the same out fit but different colours. Michelle was wearing a red top and white pants, while Marcella was wearing a blue top and black pants. Michelle had long blonde hair while Marcella has medium sized blonde hair that reaches her sholders and both of them has orange eyes.

"I'm Alice and I am known by the screen name of FluffyKitten123. I am ranked number 1 for best gamer in the country even though the number two spot held by Helcomec is even better than me. Anyways, I am also eighteen years old." Said a girl that looks oddly familiar for some reason. She was wearing a pink shirt and ripped skinny jeans with the tips on her thighs. She has long blond hair and silver eyes.

"Well not to brag or anything but as Alice said I am better than her and that I deserve the number one spot, me the one and only Helcomec also known as Carl IRL. I am sixteen years old. And currently I am at the number 2 spot in the world of gaming." Said a boy wearing brown shorts and a black shirt that has the words eat it. He has short black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I don't like to introduce myself as my real name since I want to throw that life away. I am eighteen years old and I have bone to pick with you Carl." I said to him with my hands clenched.

"And why is that. Is it because you are jealous of my position as number 2 and you are stuck at number 5 Mr. Destroyer579" said Carl with a smirk on his face.

"You stole the only identity I had left. You aren't Helcomec I am."

"You see you are jealous of me proclaiming that you are Helcomec while I am the real deal."

"That is enough. I know who the real Helcomec is and I can prove it. We have these two fight in the ring. According to our sources it tells us that "Helcomec" knows how to use weapons and martial arts. So if you want to know who the real Helcomec is then they fight in the ring. No complaining and you have thirty minutes to set up. Everyone is to meet in the ring in thirty minutes. Dismissed." Yelled out Notch as he left the room. I also left the room while every one was leaving.

I returned to the room I was in and opened a chest that was in the middle of the room. This wasn't here before. I opened it up and there was a note inside. I read the note and it read:

 _I hope these come in handy for the fight Helcomec. It's up to you on how you want to use them. They are a gift from me to you._

 _-Notch_

Wow to think that I get to keep these materials. Three stacks of diamonds, three stacks of rubies, three stacks of sapphires, three stacks of emeralds, three stacks of iron, three stacks of gold, two logs, and half a stack of sticks. I don't really need these materials so I saved all of the precious by putting them in my bag. With the two pieces of wood I created a crafting table and a wooden sword. I put the remaining sticks in my bag just in case I need them later. I used the iron to make more bullets and magazines for my dual pistols. I still had two and a half stacks of iron left so I put them back in my bag. I was about ready so I headed to the ring by following a guide map that was in the hallway. I made it to the ring and Carl was there already.

"Ha your late I thought that you weren't going to show up Destroyer579. I thought I was going to win by default." Said Carl mockingly.

I ignored him and that made him shut up. I knew he would crack under pressure if I just stared at him. Martial arts does come in handy when you want someone to back off. I go to the middle of the ring to listen to Notch explaining the rules.

"Okay you only have five minutes to get ready for this fight so you better have come prepared. No bags allowed in the ring, you can summon items into the ring, and the ring is covered in a force field that protects you from mortal wounds so you can't die so you have to go with the intent to kill. Those are all the rules of fighting in this world. Now go get ready and we will buzz a buzzer to tell you it's time to fight. That will be all."

I go to my corner to drop off my bag and I got one wooden sword and both of my pistols from my bag. I got those items ready and made my way towards the ring and I saw that Carl also got the chest of materials because I see him putting on diamond armour and sheathing two diamond swords. I can handle diamond armour because while I was training with my Phantasm I found out that I can channel it through different items to power them up. I can even use it to protect myself from fatal strikes and power up my own body as well. Carl started making his way to the ring and the force field went up.

"It looks like you didn't prepare for this fight. Let's make a bet, if I win you give me the remainder of your materials but if you win you keep the rest of my materials." Said Carl.

"Okay deal" I said getting ready to strike.

The buzzer sounded and Carl started to run up to me. He just made a rookie mistake in a sword fight and left himself open in several areas. I waited for him to strike and I block his swing with a Phantasm enhanced wooden sword. We were blocking each other. Each time he struck with the sword. At this time I'm just toying around with him. I developed a technique last year to steal some of the jocks money after what they did to me so I stole their money just to see them fight amongst themselves. This skill is called "Shadow Disarming". I'm going to try and use it here. I made some distance between me and Carl and I started running towards him. I need the right timing or else I'm might steal something else. I found the exact moment to use it and I said it out loud.

"Shadow Disarming" I shouted and everything started going slower. I saw the exact place were I should grab so I locked onto that spot and time returned to normal and the next thing that people saw was that I was holding Carl's other diamond sword that was sheathed. Carl turned around and started to yell at me.

"What did you just do? How did you get my sword?" Asked Carl in an angry tone.

"Well let's just say that ever since that day one year ago I developed a technique that lets me steal things from other people. If you want to see I can do it again if you want. But it's important to beat you right now. And now I can see that you already lost." I warned him but he didn't listen. He was just so angry that he started to run towards me so I unsheathed the diamond sword and enhanced it with Phantasm energy and when he was going to strike I blocked it with my own swing. I shattered his sword so I used the sword to shatter his diamond armour. After all his armour was shattered I struck him in the back of the neck and I fell to the ground unconscious.

"And the winner is the real Helcomec." Shouted out Notch. "What was your secret to the stealing and will you show us how you did it?"

"Um...Well...I just used the energy that was taught in the martial art that my sister taught me. And I would like to do it again but I will need a volunteer." I said

"I'll do it" Said Cupa coming towards the ring.

"Um...do you have anything that I can steal off of you" I asked.

"You can just steal a piece of clothing or two." She said to me blushing.

"O...okay h...h...here I go. G...g...get ready." I said stuttering because I don't want to steal a piece of clothing off of her body. What if I steal her sweater? She said two things so I'll take something else. "Shadow Disarming."

To them I'm not moving yet but from what I see is that time slowed down. I grabbed her sweater and closed my eyes and just took something else from her body and shoved it into her sweaters pocket. I put on the sweater and to then it looks like I teleported behind her wearing her sweater. I turn around and Cupa was just wearing a bra and her short shorts. Cupa was blushing and she looks at me.

"You can keep those if you want" She said as she walked back to the stand.

"Well today was a good day don't you think. We tomorrow you and the other four will be going to the mob school with the other mobs. And I know that you probably hate going back to school science you graduated last year. But this is the only way to go learn more about this world and they can teach you different kinds of things about combat and how to fight. So you should go back to bed and rest now." Notch said out loud as everyone walked back to their rooms sulking.

I also walked back to my room and wondered what else I grabbed off of Cupa's body so when I got back to my room I closed and locked the door and took out the contents of what was in the pocket. I pulled it out and my face was turning bright red as was looking at Cupa's green panties. I hope that this doesn't effect the outcome tomorrow's events.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day of Mob School Part 1: The Examination

(Helcomec's PoV)

I woke up at five so that I can head to the school before anyone else, but then I realized that I didn't know where the school so was. So I headed to the kitchen which was just past the dining room. I entered the dining room and I saw Notch there eating.

"What are you doing up so early? Are you here for a snack or are you here to eat breakfast?" Asked Notch eating pork chops and eggs.

"I came here to eat some breakfast and head to the school. I want to explore the school and find where everything is." I told him while getting my own food ready. "But the thing is that I don't know where the school is, so can I have a map of this city so that I can find it."

"Sure I can give you a map of the city, but why go by yourself." Notch asking while eating more of that pork chop.

"I just want to get there without them because I'm going to work on some stuff there that I will need privacy to do them." I told him as I sat at the table and eat my own pork chop and eggs.

"Okay I will give you the map after we're done with our food." Said Notch.

After we ate out food Notch handed me the map to the city and a map to the school. I went back to my room and changed clothes to a white shirt, black pants, and red dress shirt. I put Cupa's sweater into my bag, put my bag on and left for the school. I arrived at the school at around six o'clock and the school day starts at eight thirty. The school was huge and lucky for me they have maps of the school at the entrances. It took about an hour and a half to memorize the map and the areas of the school. I'm pretty sure that I memorized it all so I headed towards the crafting club to use their crafting table. The crafting club is on the second floor in room 228.

I entered the club room and used one of their crafting tables to create a working bench like the one I have back home and I also crafted a watch, some iron nunchucks and knives. For thirty minutes I programmed the watch with the same program as my phone to make a holographic display of how much Phantasm energy I have and a stamina bar. At eight I put on the watch and put the other things I crafted into my bag and headed to the staff room to meet up with the teacher that will be teaching me today. At the staff room there was only one teacher and I asked if my teacher was there.

"Excuse me miss, but when do you think Mrs. Porky will be coming to the office." I asked a woman wearing brown pants with one pant leg cut to where it resembles short shorts and a green shirt that looks like it was big for her that I can see her white bra. She also has red eyes and pink hair with green highlights.

"I am Mrs. Porky. And who might you be?" She asked me.

"I'm Helcomec I came here with four others but it seems like that they are coming late. We were summoned here from another world by Notch and we don't know what we are supposed to be doing here." I told her.

"Well I don't know why you were summoned here either, but if you were summoned by Notch from another world then that means that something really big is happening right now." She said while looking for some files. "When the others get here we will start heading towards the classroom. So you can wait around here or out in the hall if you want."

I waited in the staff room for the others to arrive and tested the holographic display for the watch and it works perfectly. This watch also has the time for this world and my original world. About two hours passed in my world since I was gone. It was eight fifteen when the others arrived and we headed towards the classroom. Mrs. Porky entered the classroom and she gestured us to come inside and told us to introduce ourselves. We introduced ourselves and we sat down in empty seats.

"Okay class what are we here to learn about? We are here to learn about combat, crafting, and brewing. Sometimes we create something new and we don't even know that we are doing. We will now head to the crafting facilities which are located outside in the back field because today is examination day. For the new students if you want to join go ahead there are no grades in this school since this school is strictly a survival school." Said Mrs. Porky.

Everyone exited the building and there were a total of about forty crafting tables lined up in four rows. There was even a giant shed in the area. Mrs. Porky blew on a whistle and every one of the mobs even the ones that we met the other day ran to a random crafting table so we went to one also.

"Okay the objective of this assignment is to create five things in the time limit of two hours. The only supplies that you will be able to use are the items in this shed. We have other supplies like furnaces and the such in the shed too. And now you can... Begin!" Said Mrs. Porky as she blew her whistle.

I went into the giant shed and looked at all the materials and decided what I wanted to make. So I grabbed all of the materials that I needed and went back to my crafting table. First off I created the same working bench that I created before but this time I created a redstone circuit since we were outside where there is no electricity and a laptop that they have in this world. I created two traffic lights and programmed the components for them to work and I also created a car and a bike. There is only one hour left and I need to create two more things. I ran back into the shed and grabbed some wood planks, coal, rubber, and paper. I created a pencil and drew blueprints for a mansion and made a program to make an AI construct a mansion. I put the blueprint, program, and materials into the crafting table to create a self making mansion. My last object I just created an acoustic guitar. Time was up and I looked at everyone else's workplace and they didn't even create three items.

"What are those?" Asked one of the mob students.

"Well these are things that are from my world. The thing with the flashing lights are traffic lights, the thing beside it is a car but it won't work because there is no fuel for it in this world. The thing beside the car is a bike that you pedal to move forward and this is a block that can create a mansion from blueprints that you draw first." I told them.

"Okay we're going to the next exam area so follow me." Said Mrs. Porky as we headed towards a giant field that was behind the school. There were three full tracks, two gyms, and four archery ranges.

We headed to the gyms first. Since we were the only class doing the examinations today I guess we are going to be using one gym. The gyms were huge. Our class didn't even fit a quarter of the gym.

"Now we will do a physical examination, but first we will wait for the other two classes that are also taking this examination. You guys can get changed while we wait for them. We all went to our change rooms and I haven't noticed this until now, but there are only five boys in our class of forty students. We got dressed and went back into the gym. I thought that we were supposed to change but the girls changed from the uniform to sweaters and trench coats and some of them are also wearing bikinis.

"Um Mrs. Porky I thought that we were supposed to change into shorts and shirts." I said.

"You guys probably do it differently in your world's schools but in this world's schools we change into things that we are comfortable wearing." She explained to me and Carl.

Carl and I went back into the change room and changed into comfortable clothes. Like usual I put on black jeans with the ripped leg design, a plain white shirt and a red dress shirt. We went back into the gym and we waited for the other classes to come. We waited for two and a half hours to start on the next exam. They tested us on strength, speed, jumping height, jumping distance, and reflexes. We then exited the gym and went to a target range to test us on our accuracy with ranged weapons.

The second to last exam was on magic. The five of us just stood there and looked at each other.

"Um, Mrs. Porky we can't do magic. In our world magic is just a bunch of tricks but it looks like it's different in this world." Said Alice with a derpy face.

"Well you can sit this one out but I'll tell you guys how to use magic. All you have to do is focus your magical energy throughout your body so that magic starts to flow then you just have to learn different spells or make your own when you start learning how to start the flow of magic. And that's pretty much it nothing else but that." Explained Mrs. Porky.

I did what she just told us and I realize that it's the same way of starting the flow of Phantasm energy within your body. This just has to be a coincidence. I'll just remember that for next time. The exam is almost done and the teachers tell us that we have a one hour lunch break. I go walk around the school alone once I finished eating my pulled pork sandwich and checked my phone to see what time it was in our world. Five minutes passed in our world while we were here for almost six hours. From what I'm getting at here is that in this world one day is equal to twenty minutes in our world. As I was thinking about this I was approached by one of the creeper girls.

"Meet me here in ten minutes and don't be late. Take this with you." She said to me thrusting something to my chest. She left and I look to see what she handed me. It was two sticks and four iron.

I feel like what happened last year was happening again. But this time it was like a threat. This time I'm gonna be ready. I pulled my phone out and teleported two iron nunchucks to my hands and hid them in my pants.

I went to the place where she told me to go and it looked like the arena at Notches house. The seats were dark and I look at my watch and it says that it was already an hour and we were supposed to meet up at the arena to find out what our next exam is. The lights turned on and I saw all of the students in the seats at the top and the teachers are in the arena.

"Okay everyone this is the next exam. You will have to participate in an arena style battle with another classmate. But first of all we were informed by five of the creepers that one of the students were cheating on the exam, and he is standing in the arena right now, Helcomec. So we told them that if they want to prove that he was cheating they should all battle him at once. The deal went like this, if they win Helcomec is suspected to be cheating but if Helcomec wins then he will not be suspected. Now will the five creeper girls enter the ring, Clara, Crystal, Chamomile, Citrus, and Cupa. We will begin in five minutes please get ready in the mean time." Said the second humob teacher Mr. Octavious.

Cupa! Why did they say Cupa? Is this because I accidentally stole her panties which she let me keep? I thought that we were friends. Of course, I should have seen this coming. Girls are always like this with me first they say we are friends or they want to tell me something so I follow and with my guard dropped I get stabbed in the back. This is why I stopped trusting girls for that one year. Now I will show them what happens when you stab me in the back. It payback time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Day of Mob School Part 2: A Dragon Awakens

(Helcomec's PoV)

I teleported in two wooden swords, the diamond sword, two pistols, and I still have my iron nunchucks tucked in my pants. I enter the arena and I started to focus harder than I have ever focused before. I just want to end this fight fast and head back to the mansion.

"Okay we will now activate the barrier and we will ring a bell to signal you when to start fighting." Said Mr. Octavius.

Cupa and the other four creeper girls stepped into the arena. We waited for the bell to ring to start fighting. All I see is five girls in different shades of green hoodies and a creeper face on each hoodie. Don't focus on whose wearing it just focus on what it is. The bell rang and four of the girls ran up to me at an amazing speed but I slip through their attack and just dashed towards Cupa and pulled out both of my iron nunchucks and start flailing them while I was running towards her.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt you. I wasn't the one who said you cheated. I believe that you didn't but my friends just kept on saying that you cheated since humans in our world can't do those things that you did. I'm still your friend please believe me." Cupa pleaded as I was running up to her.

I can tell from her voice that she wasn't making this up but I can't stop in time I'm going way too fast. I crashed into her and we went flying three meters away. I get up and pull Cupa up from the ground.

"I believe you too. So will you team up with me and help me beat your friends." I asked her.

"Okay." She said blushing a little bit.

I can feel like being in this world is starting to make me realize that some girls act like Cupa and some girls stab you in the back like the girl one year ago. In that one year I trained all of my senses to sense if people will stab you in the back or not. I learned a lot of combat experience too. Time to see if I can live up to what I learned.

I now start to focus on the real enemy that is in front of me, the four creeper girls and I also focus on the whole arena around me. I run up to the four girls flailing my nunchucks in my hand and I jumped up in the air. As I fall from the sky I prepare to swing my nunchucks at Citrus. Citrus blocked the swing and I kicked her with a Phantasm enhanced kick forcing her to go flying backwards, but Clara and Chamomile came running toward me at two opposite sides which resulted in me getting punched on both cheeks. As their fists made contact with my face I felt some extra force from the punch as if there was an explosion on my face. I fell to the ground and I started to feel dizzy. I looked at my watch and it seems like I have about thirty percent of stamina left but since I am dizzy I couldn't tell how how much I have left. I stand up and I staggered a little. My hearing was completely messed up but I know how to read lips. My sight was also blurry and I can't see much but I thought that I saw Sally and my older sister at the stands. I'm probably imagining things. At the state I'm in I can't possibly win this fight and there are three of the creeper girls fighting me and I don't know what happened to Cupa.

"Stop thinking about those negative thoughts and focus on the battle ahead of us. I didn't wake up just to see you lose." Said a girls voice. This is weird, my hearing is all fuzzy but I can hear this girl just fine.

"Who are you and why can I only hear your voice not anyone else's." I thought to myself since this girl can read my mind.

"My name is Miranda and I was finally able to communicate with you since I woke up two years ago. To answer your question, I am a dragon that was born inside of your body and subconscious at birth and you can only hear me because I am communicating with you through your subconsciousness." Said the girls voice.

"What do you mean you were trying to communicate with me two years ago? Two years ago is when my older sister was teaching me how to fight." I told her in confusion.

"I won't tell you but the only thing I will tell you is that you should remember some of your sisters lessons." She explained to me.

My sister's lessons, let's see the only things that come to mind are the lessons of when my sister was teaching me about awareness and power.

 _"You must always be aware of your surroundings but, the most important thing is to also be aware of yourself... Power is not just about brute strength and hard work its mostly about what's inside of you."_

These were her words during those two lessons. I thought that she meant to be aware of my weakness and that power comes from the heart, I didn't think that she literally mean to be aware of what was inside of me.

"I think that I understand now. So the power she was talking about was you the whole time." I told her.

"Yeah I know that you figured it out so now you can look into your subconscious if you want to meet me. Just open the gate of your own subconsciousness and I'll tell you something important." She told me. I looked around my subconsciousness and saw the gate that she was talking about and a flash of light came out of it and filled my subconsciousness with light and I stopped thinking of negative things.

"Okay what is it that you wanted to talk to me about but, first show yourself Miranda." I shouted.

"Fine we will come to you then." I heard Miranda say and then a big, white dragon appeared in front of me accompanied by an angel, demon, and phoenix. "We are the ones that have awaken but we weren't able to give you our powers since we weren't able to connect to you since you didn't know about us. By doing so you were subconsciously rejecting the powers we were trying to give you. But now that you know about us we can give you our power but you will only receive a portion of it to aid in your battle." Said the angel. "My name is Angela and I can only give you the power of self regeneration."

"My name is Demonica and I can give you the power of telekenasis with the devil's eye power." Said the demon

"My name is Scarlet and I can give you the ability of revival by making your tears into phoenix tears which can revive others." Said the phoenix.

"Finally I will give you my only power which is to copy other powers from others. I made your skin cells into my copy cells which will let you absorb some of the opponent's power which I can analyze and send you how to use the power through telepathy. And finally I will give you the ability copy eyes which can scan others to we if they have any thing to copy like weapons and special powers which I can create with my copy scales. All of this will help to awaken the other dragons that have been sealed with us." Explained Miranda.

"Wait you said that there are others sleeping inside me so I have to copy other powers to awaken them. And I only gained one power from each one of you. Does that mean that when I become more experienced then I will be able to receive your other powers?" I asked them just to confirm my curiosity.

"Yes, you are too inexperienced to receive our full power but we will be able to give our full power once you have become more experienced." Said Demonica.

"Okay I was just making sure. Well I have a fight to win so I will we you later." I said turning around to leave.

"Good luck." They all said in unison as I crossed the border of subconsciousness to consciousness.

I opened my eyes and I stopped staggering and my sight and hearing were coming back. I see Citrus, Clara, and Chamomile running up to me ready for a punch I let them punch me in the face at the same time and my head felt like exploding but, this time the pain disappeared right away. Must have been the regeneration. Just then I saw an image of how they made explosive punches and it shows me that they charge up their energy in their fist or any part of their body and release that energy to make an explosion.

Before they can attack me again I looked around to find where Cupa and Crystal are fighting to see if I can assist her. I found her on the other side of the arena and I ran back towards her. I look behind me to see that the other three girls are following me and catching up fast. I scanned them with the scanning eyes that Miranda gave me and it turns out that they were making explosions with their feet to propel them forward. Knowing how they run fast I did exactly that and created explosions to accelerate faster. While I was running I saw tnt floating in the sky and rained down in a barrage of tent strikes. I made it fast enough and used the Devil Eye's telekinesis power to stop the floating tnt and pointed to the four girls which made them get caught in the Devil Eye telekinesis. I moved Crystal to where the other girls were and used the tnt that I caught to create a dome surrounding them. I closed my hand and the tnt dome closed in on them and there was a giant explosion. Before the blast spread to where we were, I punched the ground with an explosive punch and used the rubble to create a dome of rocks enhanced with my Phantasm energy to protect us from the blast. I waited for a little bit before opening up the dome and there was a lot of smoke around the arena.

The smoke subsided and in the middle of the arena Crystal, Clara, Chamomile, and Citrus were lying my in a pile with tattered up sweaters. There was a ding of a bell to announce the end of the battle.

"There we have it, Helcomec won the fight so that means that he didn't cheat on any of the tests. Unfortunately we will have to postpone this test for a later date and fix the arena which has been completely destroyed from that last attack." Announced Mr. Octavius jumping into the arena to carry the unconscious girls to the infirmary.

Everyone dressed back up into their usual clothes and went home. I left earlier than anyone else and I got there after five minutes when I used the explosion running technique. When I got to the mansion I entered the dining room to see that my older sister and Sally were sitting there with Notch.

"Oh good your here. We have something to discuss with you. This is very important." Said Notch looking towards me.

I took a seat and I wonder what's so important that they only had to tell me about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Truth and the Reason

(Helcomec's PoV)

"Before we discuss anything I want to know how exactly my older sister and Sally entered this world when it was only opened to the top five gamers of the country?" I asked before they could say anything.

"Well Sally here said that she went to your apartment to make you some breakfast but when she knocked she said that nobody came to open it. She called me that you weren't opening the door so I told her that you keep a spare key behind the room number sign and she entered to follow me a dark and empty room with a circle on a computer monitor. I told her to take a picture of the circle and told her to come over to my place. And I told her it was a portal to another world. She didn't believe me so I opened up my very own portal and we were teleported to this mansion and Uncle Notch told me that the others were in school and then you know the rest after that." Explained my older sister, Jessie.

"How do you have a portal to this world anyway." I asked her. " the only thing that would make the most sense is that you came from this world which would mean that I came from this world."

"That is what our Uncle Notch would like to discuss with us. I already know all of this so I don't need to be here but Uncle Notch said that I was the last person to come here to be told the reason why the five greatest gamers were called here." Jessie explained.

"That's right but first things first is family matters. Do you remember anything about your father and mother Joseph." Asked Notch with a serious expression on his face.

"I remember is that our father was a fighter and that our mother had long red hair and golden eyes but that's just about all I can remember." I told him.

"Well I can tell you about him. Your father was the youngest out of three of us brothers. There was me, your father, and Herobrine. As people in your world would say Herobrine and I kept on fighting so there was a war between humans and mobs. We kept on fighting and your father was pinned in the middle. He didn't like it so he single handedly took down the commander of each side and as the leaders Herobrine and I decided that we should make him the king of Minecraftia to stop the fighting. Being the king meant to look over the peace between the humans and mobs so there was a rule that humans can't use their weapons and magic unless it's in combat school. At birth he was always the most reliable and the strongest one out of us three. One reason is because we only have one element to fight with while he had many at his disposal. He even copied ours with the power of his elemental dragon which has a copy ability. He copied our angelic and demonic powers. After there was peace he went on a journey and he crated a harem which means that he had many other children that you are probably not aware of. These are your illegitimate brother and sisters. He married one of the women and decided that she would be the queen which was your mother. She was a Phoenix. Fast forward a bit to when you were about four or five and Jessie was about thirteen. This is when your older brother Jack killed your father to get the title of King but what he didn't know was that you were born. And that incident separated your whole family to other worlds. This basically your family background. After this happened there was a prophecy that we found in our family cave. It was a very short prophecy too. It went like this.

 _'There was a king that had two sons. One has the power of time and space while the younger one has the power to copy others. The older son kills the king to receive the crown. But the older son didn't know was that the younger son would be the one inheriting the crown. So there will be a war between the two sons to see who receives the crown...'_

That is all the prophecy says. So I have one question for you. Do you have the spirits of Dragons, Angels, Demons, and a Phoenix within you right now?" Explained Notch.

I can't believe that Jessie was hiding this from me this whole time. That we have more siblings and that each one of us could possibly be targeted by Jack, a brother that I didn't even know I had. Should I answer it truthfully? I don't know what to do. What if I answer and I have to fight Jack who killed our father who single handedly stopped a war. I should do the right thing and answer truthfully.

"Yeah I have them within me. I saw them when I was fighting in the battle test at school." I told him truthfully.

"I know that you are possibly scared but you are the only one capable of saving all of the different worlds. Now that we have that out of the way we just have to wait for the others and tell them why I have summoned them." Said Notch.

We sat there waiting for the others to arrive. They arrived about thirty minutes later. Notch called them to meet in the dining room to discuss why he summoned us here.

"I have gathered you all here to discuss with you why you were summoned to this world. I have summoned you here because as you all probably know different worlds started to mix with each other. Well I will tell you that this didn't happen naturally someone made it like this. That person's name is Jack. He is going across the different worlds to create an army and try to become the ruler of all the worlds by killing all of those that oppose him and rule the people in fear. This is where you all come in. You will be headed to different worlds and create an army to rival his army and fight against him to keep the peace of the world. And the leader of this whole operation will be Helcomec. This whole entire mission will start tomorrow. That will be all." Explained Notch. Everyone accepted those terms except for Zoltar and Carl.

"Why is he the leader, Notch, don't I have more experience than he does?" Zoltar shouted out before Notch could leave the room.

"I'm not looking for the one with more experience. I'm looking for the one with the best leader characteristics. I'm not looking for someone who is only strong and experienced. I'm looking for smart, courageous, someone who can speak his mind and also someone who can befriend random strangers very easily. This means someone friendly and something similar to that. I just see him as the best choice. If that's all your asking then we are done here." Notch explained as he left the room.

I returned to my room and I see Notch standing there looking out of the window. There were things on the desk that weren't there before.

"Hey Notch, what brings to my room." I asked him.

"I just came here to give you some things that could come in handy." Said Notch still looking out the window.

"Umm, I don't see anything useful in this pile you brought. All I see are rings, keys, red chess pieces, and two deck of cards with one deck missing three suits." I told him.

"Once you get into one of the worlds you are going to tomorrow you will understand what these items are. But you don't need to know their uses right now. It's best if you bring them though." He said turning around and leaving the room.

I look at the items on the desk one more time and decided to put them in my bag. I got my items ready and went to bed to end this tiresome day. I wonder what world we will be going to tomorrow. Just thinking about it makes me feel excited so I spent the rest in my room crafting items from the materials that I got from my first day here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Demons, Angels, and Highschool

(Helcomec's PoV)

Today I woke up at the exact time Notch told me to wake up which was at six o'clock and to meet up in the front of the mansion. Everyone was there already.

"Okay so everybody is here then. These two will also accompany you with this whole operation." Said Notch gesturing two girls that was standing behind him to introduce themselves.

"Hello everyone my name is Norne. It's really nice to meet you all. I am the princess of light in other words I am Notch's daughter." Said a girl in a white shirt with an opened brown dress shirt and grey jeans. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Darkness. I am the princess of darkness. Daughter of Herobrine." Said a girl with a green shirt and blue jeans. She had long brown hair as well and the irises in her eyes were white. It looks like she doesn't have any but there is a grey outline of where they should be. I guess she isn't much of a conversationalist.

"Isn't Herobrine like your arch nemesis or something." Asked Carl with a scared look on his face. Come on dude nobody else is scared except for you just man up.

"Sure we fought on several occasions but those were just major disagreements. We are actually brothers and we don't fight as much as before. Well we still fight but we don't involve our people but we work together now." Said a man leaning on a wall. He has the same appearance as Darkness except he has short hair. This guy must be Herobrine.

"So that aside why did you call us here so early in the morning?" Asked Sally.

"I called you here so early because your mission starts now. In my hand I have a one way magic circle that will teleport you to one of our younger brother's houses that he made in another world. I will now activate it and I hope that this whole thing is a success." Said Notch as a magic circle appeared at our feet and seeing both Notch and Herobrine slowly fade as we began to teleport to a new world.

We appeared in front of a big house that can fit about thirty people inside of it. Jessie had the key so she opened the doors and everyone walked into the house to check it out. I was stopped at the entrance because of Miranda.

"Hey do you sense that. There is another dragon in this neighbourhood. I think that it's a good idea to befriend this dragon because I feel a great power coming from it." Said Miranda excitedly. I decide to not look around the house and went to search for the other dragon user.

"So, Miranda can you lead me to where the other dragon is if you can?" I asked her.

"I can tell you where to go but I can lead you if you can summon me." She said. "But summoning is pretty hard to do. I'll let you try it out and see what happens. To summon the beings inside of you you will need to think of what you want to summon and just shout out summon and that thing will be summoned."

Okay I'll try doing this. I think about what she looked like and I shouted it out. "Summon". A puff of smoke appeared and a small white and green dragon appeared.

"Wow I didn't think that you could summon me at all. So how was it summoning for the first time?" She said asking me a question after.

"I don't know how it felt but I think that it felt cool. But why are you a baby dragon out here but an adult dragon in my subconsciousness?" I asked.

"Oh that's because I didn't grow physically but I grew mentally. So you could say I am an adult in a baby's body." Miranda explained to me. "Come on let's go look for that dragon."

I followed Miranda who was leading the way and we ended up in front of a high school. I didn't want to get caught by a teacher so I searched for a good hiding place and I saw a small building hidden in the trees. I grabbed Miranda and I decided that this was the best place to hide so I went inside with Miranda on my shoulder. There were only stairs leading to the second floor and on the second floor there were two doors. One of them was at the end of the short hallway and the other door was a double door. I tried opening the one at the end of the hall but it was locked. I didn't want to break it open so I tried the other doors and they were unlocked so I entered. There was nobody inside of the room. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room with two couches and a desk. I sat at the desk and made a sandwich with some things in my bag. I had bread and pork chops so I put them together to make a sandwich.

"I'm going to return to your subconscious now. You should visit us sometime like you did before." Miranda said disappearing in a flash of light.

How am I supposed to do that? The times that I talked to them is when they start talking to me or when I was losing. I just remembered that she can hear what I am thinking. I'll just think about what I want to say and she might respond.

"Hello is anyone there? I was wondering what I should do now or if you know what those items Notch gave me are for and what they do." I thought to myself hoping that Miranda or any of them could tell me what they do.

"We can tell you what they are for only if you enter our living area also known as your subconscious." Said Angela.

"But, how do I enter my subconscious if I am not about to lose consciousness" I asked her.

"That's easy. Since you are a beginner at this you just have to get into a meditative state. That's pretty much it but, the more you do this then it's going to be easier to enter it. This means that you can talk to us physically while you are still aware of you surroundings and while in the middle of a battle too. Well I told you what to do so do it and come already." Explained Demonica.

I did what she said so I sat on the floor and entered a meditative state. I closed my eyes and waited ten seconds to open them again. When I opened them I was in a white room. I walked around and then Miranda, Demonica, Angela, and Scarlet entered the room.

"Why is this place so plain. There is nothing here it's just a white room?" I asked.

"Well first off f all we don't control what happens in this room it's your subconscious so you are the one who has to change what it looks like. Second, to change how it looks you just imagine how it should look like." Said Demonica.

"Come with me and sit down beside me. I'll tell you what the items are supposed to be." Said Miranda sitting down somewhere in the white room. I can't even tell where the walls are or if there is a wall in the first place. She could be in the middle of the room for all I know. I walked up to her in her dragon form and sat down beside her leaning on her stomach.

"As you know Notch gave you four different sets of items. First set is a deck of card with one suit, Second set is a set of red chess pieces, Third set are different rings that have different elements embedded in them and some of the rings were created by the dragons, and the final set is a set of keys that have different designs to them. Each one of these sets belong to powerful beings. The cards belong to the Angels and each angelic royal family house hold has one suit of a deck. Each house has a guardian for each card and each guardian gets power depending on which card they have. The chess pieces is the same as the cards but they belong to the royal families of the demons. The rings were created by humans and are being used by the big named mafia groups. The keys are used by the dragon people which are people who can transform into a dragon or have a dragon living inside of them. So in other words that means people like you." Explained Miranda but, there is something that isn't clear.

"You said Angels, Demons, Dragons, and the Mafia but I'm not part of the mafia and I am a human. The only thing that I think I can use are the keys and rings. How can I use these chess pieces and cards if I am not an angel or demon?" I asked her confused.

"Well since we are part of your subconscious then that means that without you we won't be alive and without us you would just be a normal person." She said. I guess that answered my question.

"That was all I needed to know right now so I guess I'll be going back now." I told them but, Miranda stopped me from going back.

"Wait there is one more thing. You have grown a little stronger at using magic when we last saw you so we will be giving you more abilities or powers." She said holding out one of her claws. "This new power will give you the power to create magic circles that allow you to absorb attacks and copying the attack. By copying the attack you gain the ability to learn it and keep it as your own. I will also be giving you the ability to grow my dragon wings from your body and some kind of armour to help in battles."

"I will upgrade your Devil's Eye to be able to make illusions and make yourself invisible. I'm also giving you armour and my devil wings." Said Demonica touching my right shoulder.

"I'm just giving you armour and my wings." Said Angela touching my left shoulder.

"And I will give you armour, my wings, and the ability to use the fire element." Said Scarlet touching my head.

"This is a lot of new power ups to carry with me but I think I will be fine." I told them.

"Also one more thing. We will be entrusting you with our leader pieces. The dragon key, the king chess piece, the king card, and the connection ring. These are entitled to you so if someone else tries to use it it won't work for them." Explained Miranda. "Now you can leave."

Before I left the king chess piece and the king card both entered my body and felt a large source of power flowing through my body. Then there was a flash of light and I am back to where I was. I looked at my hand and the leadership ring was on my middle finger and the dragon key was in my hand. I put the key in my pocket and I felt a presence nearby. I look towards the rest that I was sitting at before and I saw some old looking guy that looked like he was in his thirties. Damn it, I was spotted while I was talking with Miranda and the others.

"It seems like your awake now. While you were sleeping on one of our couches you started glowing and that ring and key appeared in you hand. And that peaks my interest. It feels like you are one of us but at the same time your not. You see I would like to observe you a little bit more and it seems like you are not part of this school since you are not dressed in our uniform. Tell me, what's your name?" Asked the creepy old man at the desk.

"First of all shouldn't you say your name first before asking someone else." I scolded at him.

"Oh sorry about that, when something peaks my interest I get all excited and forget to introduce myself. My name is Azazel and I used to be the Governor General of the fallen angels but I became a chemistry teacher at this school and I am also this club's adviser which is known as the occult club. Now can I have your name?" He said. Man I only wanted his name not his whole background information.

"My name is Helcomec and no I am not a student here." I told him.

"Then what are you doing here if you don't go to school here? There has to be a reason right." He asked me.

"I had a feeling that tells me that there is a dragon in this area but it was in the school there so I hid in here but I guess I was found." I told him

"Dragon, why would you think that there was a dragon around here? They aren't real." Azazel said all flustered.

"I just had a feeling and the way you're all flustered would only mean that there really is a dragon here." I told him and he was silent the rest of the time I was there.

I was just trying to figure out why the dragon key has two sides on it. While the rest of the keys have one. And the ring is supposed to give some new power too but I don't feel different when I take it off. I keep inspecting the two items and then I sensed a bunch of people coming. I got off of the couch and started looking for a way out of the room but it was no good I couldn't find a way out. I hid behind the couch and remembered that my devil's eye can make me invisible now. So I made myself invisible and hid behind one of the small trees near the door and I saw different people coming in. I think that the last thing that Azazel saw was me disappearing behind the couch because I looked at his face and he looked confused.

These people were wearing school uniforms so school must be finished now. These people must be part of Azazel's fallen angel army if they know him to just walk in here and just talk to him naturally. Then one of the students that had white hair looked in my direction while they were walking in. I thought that she saw me but I thought to myself and thought that it was impossible since I was invisible. I just stay there hidden behind the tree. They all started talking and I stay there hiding and listening to them talk.

"Issei, did your sacred gear activate during class today because someone was just here saying something about sensing a dragon nearby and since you have one of the strongest dragons as a sacred gear he could be targeting you." Azazel said to a teenage boy with spiky brown hair.

"Hmm... I was wonder what this sacred gear thing is." I thought to myself.

"A sacred gear is something that everybody is born with but they won't be able to use it until they become a demon." Explained Demonica from my subconscious.

"Wait you said can't use it until you become a demon what does that mean exactly." I asked her.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that when you give your chess pieces to others then they will become a demon and they can never turn back into a human or what they were before." Explained Demonica.

"Does that mean that I have one too."

"You have a weapon for each thing you got. You got one from the chess piece, the playing card, the ring, and the key. You already used your sacred gear from me already. Your sacred gear is the devil's eye." She explained to me. So I just have to figure out what the other three sacred years are.

I listened to them some more and it was all school talk and when it was about six o'clock PM a girl with red hair started talking to the other students.

"As you already know we will go on another training camp in the mountains for a trainer my match with the Phoenix family. So I want everyone to come meet here at six in the morning and we will leave as a group." Said the red headed girl with the big boobs.

I left the room while every one else left and I ran far enough so that they wouldn't see me when I turn visible. I thought back to what I heard Azazel said to the boy named Issei. He said something about a sacred gear out loud that the others heard. This can only mean that everyone in that club room is a demon. I'll go sneak back in there when they will meet up and follow them to the mountain. I continue to walk and I hear people walking up behind me and it was Issei and all the girls in the club room and they were walking the same way I was. I sure hope that they don't strike a conversation with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Illusion House

(Helcomec's PoV)

I walked all the way to the house without engaging the students of the school in a conversation. I got to the door way and there was a note on the door.

"We are next door right now for a neighbour welcoming party." I read on the note. So they are next door having a party. I decide to go into the house and change my clothes to the same kind of clothes I'm already wearing but cleaner and less sweaty. After getting changed I left the house and went next door. The house next door looked more like a small apartment than a house. I rang the door bell and the boy named Issei opened the door.

"One of the neighbours are here." He shouted.

"Let him in he's one of the guests." Said a woman inside the house.

"Okay. Come on man and join the party." Said gesturing me to go inside.

"Thanks man." I said as I walk into the house. The inside looks like an apartment but the inside looks like a mansion.

I walk into the living room where a lot of my friends were sitting and the rest of them were in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to grab some food and went back into the living room to eat. Alice walked into the living room and sat beside me on the couch.

"Where were you the whole day, Helcomec, you ended up getting the basement bedroom since it was the only room left." She told me eating a roasted chicken leg.

"What do you mean there weren't any rooms left there were like three empty rooms left when I went back?" I asked her.

"Oh, your sister said that we should leave three rooms for something, but she won't tell us what for so she said to tell you that you get the room in the basement." Alice said still eating the chicken leg.

"Well that's fine. I didn't leave anything in the house yet anyway. I just walked around the neighbourhood and found out that there is a school nearby." I told her finishing off my food.

"That must be our school your talking about." Said a girl with red hair. "I'm Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Helcomec. It's nice to meet you too." I said to her. All of the residents came to where we were and I told them that I have to go back home to unpack my things. They said bye to me and I left their house to unpack.

I went into the basement to check my room. The room was dark so I flipped the light switch and the room flossed with light. This room was clean like the others in the house. I think that this room was bigger than some of the other rooms in the house. The only things in the room were a bookshelf that covered a whole wall of the room, a desk, in a corner opposite from the bookshelf, and a big table in the middle. There was still room for a king sized bed and a lot of things. This room was like one of those banquet halls where you can fit like five hundred people in there. I should figure out how to decorate with all of this space. First of all I put a crafting table in one of the corners of the room and crafted myself a key my sized bed by putting two beds in the crafting table. I placed the bed against the wall in between the bookshelf and the desk. I guess that takes away about two percent of space in the room. I don't know what else to put in here so I put the crafting table back in my bag. I inspected the room some more and there were about ten outlets in the room. There was two on each wall and two on the floor. There was a door in the middle of the wall where the desk was and it led into a walk in closet the size of one of the rooms upstairs. There were poles going along the ceiling to hang my clothes on and shelves along two of the walls to put shoes in. There was a mirror at the end of the room too. I wonder why would the owner make a room this big anyways. The owner must have a lot of clothes if you had a closet this big. I left the closet and inspected the desk. Inside of the top drawer there were ten empty notebooks and three pencil cases. Two of them was filled with pencils while the other was filled with pens. I opened the bottom drawer and it had five packs of paper. Each pack has about two-hundred papers in them. Other than those things there was nothing else important I can see on the desk.

The last place to inspect was the long bookshelf. I walked along the book shelf and most of them were history books, manga, and the English version of Japanese light novels. I reached the middle of the bookshelf and one of the books was sticking out slightly. In every detective anime and TV show I have ever watched a book sticking out always means secret lair. I pulled on the book and the book just came out of the book shelf and nothing happened. I picked it up and it was a cook book with recipes in them. I just put it back in its place and I heard a click and the bookshelf started to slowly go down and created a hole in the wall. There were stairs going down behind the bookshelf. I entered the hole and the bookshelf started rising closing off the entrance to the hidden cave. It was dark, but then torches lit up the dark cave and I went down the stairs to a white door with a screen on it. I tried opening it but the screen said please enter key and ring with an arrow pointing down to two key holes and a circular hole. I wonder what it means by key. Then I remembered I have the dragon key and the connection ring. I disconnected the keys and placed each item in each hole then the door opened. I grabbed the items and walked into the room. It was a giant lab and it was underneath my room. Now I'm starting to understand why my room was that big. I wonder who owned this lab.

I walked to a desk that was in a room beside the door. There were two books on the desk and they were labeled journal and welcome. It was like they were expecting us to come here. I grabbed the one that said welcome. I opened it and the first thing on the first page was "To: Helcomec". It was like they were expecting me to come. I flipped to the next page and it said "From: Dad". This house belonged to my dad. I thought that it belonged to Notch.

I read the next page and it read:

"Hello Helcomec. This is your father by the time your reading this means that your older brother Jack has already killed me like my future reading ability foresaw. As you probably heard from Notch you will have to make an army to combat your brothers army and battle for the title of King. You may think that your real name was Joseph but your real name is actually Helcomec. So don't try and be someone you're not. Anyway, this house is something that I created and I call it the illusion house. It makes sure that the house looks like it's normal sized on the outside but when you step inside it's big enough to become a mansion. Inside the house I created secret passage ways to get other to other places faster. There is a map on the back page of this book. This lab contains my research before your brother killed me. You can add some of your own research to this lab and I also want you to continue off my research and I have a feeling that it will help you on your quest. That is pretty much all I have to say. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Make sure that you stay safe and its your choice to kill him for the throne or not since this is your battle not mine. Well I guess this is good bye.

P.s. There is a hidden button in the desk in your room and also I believe that you will become a great King that will make peace with everyone."

So my father created this house for us. He had a future vision of us going here probably so he made this house for us for our army headquarters probably since there are a lot of rooms. Well it's a relief knowing that my name is not Joseph but it's actually Helcomec. Thank you father for giving us so much. Now I will repay you by being the best king that you believe I will become.

I put this book in my bag and opened the book labeled journal. This must be the research he wrote about in the welcome book. I opened it and there are a lot of check marks and blanks on here. I went through his list and it was mostly DNA implanting or syncing. That section was the most incomplete in his research journal. The first one I saw on the list was burst power. I scrolled the pages until I saw the topic of burst power.

"Burst power is from the Pokemon manga. I wanted to gain the power of a Pokemon but I can't inject Pokemon DNA inside of a human being because of the poison typing and the trainer might not be compatible with its DNA. So I read a Pokemon manga and read about burst crystals. Burst crystals transform the trainers into a humanoid Pokemon and that only happens when the two, Pokemon and trainer were in sync. But what about people without Pokemon then I came up with an idea of making burst crystals that only need a trainer. So I collected all the Pokemon and perfectly cloned each one so that I can release the originals and use the clones DNA as a test. It worked but I left it unfinished. I made burst crystals for all original 151 but not the other Pokemon."

So I can turn into a Pokemon if I use these crystals then. I guess that can help.

I continue to look around the lab but I couldn't find the Pokemon or the burst crystals. Maybe they're behind the door next to an empty work station. I opened it and there was a room that was the same size as my walk in closet. On one side I saw pokeballs and on the otherwise I saw a bunch of crystals. I guess I found them. I wanted to go back to my room so I looked at the map on the last page of the welcome book. According to the map the closest way to my room is to go through the door at the end of this room and go up the stairs and go through the door at the end. I didn't see a door in that area of the house though. I followed the instructions anyway and I ended up in the walk in closet. It turns out that the mirror was a one way door.

I remember my dad writing about a hidden button on the desk in my room so I went to investigate the desk. I inspected it but I couldn't find it so I started feeling around the desk. Once I felt the bottom part of the desk part of it pressed into the wood and a hidden door appeared on the desk. Inside the door there was a small box. I opened it and there was a device, a note , and some kind of switch. I opened the letter and read it.

"This device is like a teleportation device. It is linked with everything in the computer in the lab. You can transfer anything physical into data and save it on the computer and then use the teleportation device to teleport the data and convert it into a physical item. If that isn't your taste press the switch and there will be a bag in the closet that is also synced up with the teleporter. Love Dad"

This device is like the thing I made but it seems more advanced. I pressed the switch and I heard a sound in the closet so I went to check and there was a bag on an armour stand. I transferred all of my things in the other bag and I literally saw the items turn into data. I still kept my other bag and put it on one of the shelves.

I went back into the lab to check on the computer to check if all my items are there. I saw the data in there and data for other items. They were the data for the burst Crystals and pokeballs. I copied and pasted my data into a folder called physical items and a machine beside the computer started working and all the items I put in the new bag started to materialize. I put them in the same room with the crystals and pokeballs inside a chest.

I went back into my room and I heard everyone else coming back from the party. I made chairs and a table cloth and put them with the table in my room. Since there was more space in my room I moved half of the book shelves into the lab and separated the room with a wall that was the same colour as the walls surrounding the room. I created a hidden door that looks like a bookshelf. To finish it off I put a tv and game consoles on the rooms. Now that fixing my room is done I locked my door and went to play games for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mountain Training

(Helcomec's PoV)

I woke up at five o'clock to get ready to follow Issei and his friends to the mountain they are going to train on. I brought my new backpack and transportation device just in case there is a fight.

I left the house through one of the secret passage ways that led to the school's track. I used my invincibility ability to hide from them and I headed to the house in the forest. I went inside and I saw that everyone was there already and that they were standing on a red circle on the ground. I wonder what it is.

"That's a magic circle. We use magic circle to do a lot of things. Some ways of using them is attacking, blocking, and as a source of transportation. From what I can see, that circle is a transportation magic circle. They must be teleporting to the mountain." Explained Demonica. "I recommend that you jump into that magic circle because their about to leave."

Demonica was right. The magic circle started to flash brighter and they were engulfed in a red light. Just before it disappeared I jumped into the magic circle and ran behind a rock. Hopefully I didn't touch anyone when I jumped into the magic circle. I watched them from behind the rock and they started climbing up the mountain. I ran up ahead of them while I was out of sight. I made it to the top and I hid in the forest at the top to test if the burst crystals worked. I used the teleporter to teleport the Charizard burst Crystal to me and I tried to activate it if it actually worked like my dad wrote in his journal. I held it in my hand and nothing happened so I tried to use magic power to activate it and I felt the power of the crystal flow into me.

"I see so the way to activate these crystals is to open up the magic gates in your hands so that the power flows inside of them." Said Miranda analyzing what just happened.

"What are magic gates?" I asked.

"To put it simply, magic gates are like small points in your body that open up when you use magic and close when you aren't. An example is you regeneration ability. For the regeneration ability to flow your magic gate in your heart will stay open until you are fully healed. Right now you tried using some kind of magic but instead you opened up your gates and absorbed the energy of the crystal. But the only one who can absorb magic from people are copy dragons or people that have a draining ability. Another tip about magic gates is that in every part of your body there are at least five gates in every body part just in case one of them gets temporarily sealed due to an attack. And that's pretty all the things you have to learn about magic gates." She explained to me in detail.

I kept absorbing its power and orange armour started to appear on me. The helmet looked like the head of a Charizard and there were no wings but sword and shield appeared on my back. The shield had the same colour scheme of a Charizard's wings of orange and green. I took out the sword from it's sheath and it started to flame up to represent a Charizard's tail with it's tail having a flame on it.

I tried to return the burst crystals power to the crystal and the armour and weapons started to disappear. I teleported it back to my bag and I decided to walk around until I can find where they are staying. I walked until lunch time and I found some kind of mansion at the top of the mountain. This must be where they are staying. I knock on the door and Azazel opened the door.

"Your the guy that I saw yesterday. Oh you must be the last guest that Rias Gremory invited yesterday at the new neighbours party. She told me she invited the new neighbours saying something about sensing that you people fought before and you were missing on some training so she invited you guys. Well then, welcome to the training facility of the Gremory household." Azazel said leading me towards a big room with all of my friends sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Hey look he found his way here. Why are you always so late to everything we do, aren't you supposed to be our leader?" Said Carl stuffing his face.

"Wait, why is everyone here? No one told me that you would be here." I said with a surprised expression on my face.

"We tried to tell you but you left early so we told everyone else. I thought that they told you." Rias Gremory said.

"Well, we tried but his door was locked and he wouldn't respond when we called his name. So we made a note for him and put it on his door." Alice said to Rias.

I was playing video games with headphones on the whole night so I didn't hear her. I guess that I didn't have to wake up early then. I should have stayed back in the house and waited like they did. If only I had the ability to see the future events then I would be able to know if I should have followed or not. I sat at an empty seat at the giant table and started eating.

After eating we walked to an open area to practice some sword battles. There was enough wooden swords for everyone. Most of us took a sword and we gathered at the centre to find out who's fighting first.

"Okay so how should we do this? I think it's better if we use the strongest swordsman on both sides to start the match. Then we can do random battles after that. Does that sound good." Rias suggested. I agree with that option.

"Yeah, that sounds great we will decide on who our best is while you decide your best." Jessie said to her moving us away from them. "Okay guys who do you think is the best swordsman in our group. I think it's my little brother."

"Yeah I agree to that." Said Zoltar leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean he's stronger it was only a fluke that he won against me so I nominate myself and everyone else agrees with me right." Carl said trying to look cool again.

"Fine then since we have two people let's vote by standing next to the person we think is best and the one with most votes win." Jessie said walking next to me. And everyone else followed suit following her to my side.

"Fine but you'll see he's going to lose the first second he walks in there." Said Carl sitting down cross legged pouting like a child.

I walked into the plain area and saw that my opponent is the boy with blond hair that always has a sword beside him.

"Hey Helcomec, I didn't properly introduce myself yet right? My name is Kiba and I am the Gremory households strongest swordsman. Prepare yourself."

"Can I use more than one sword? Or do I have to use only the one sword?" I asked him.

"You can use as many as you want as long as it deals with your sword style." He told me.

I grabbed seven more wooden swords with sheaths and put four near my hips and two on my back while wielding two.

"Are you okay if I use magic or is that too much? I can fight without it too if you want." I told him.

"I see so you can use magic. I prefer to fight you at one hundred percent but I want to fight you without your magic." Kiba said to me holding his wooden sword getting ready to fight.

"Okay that's fine." I said to him getting ready to fight him too.

There was a loud bang and Kiba started running up to me. I started off by being on the defensive to test out his fighting style first and then I will go on the offensive once I know his fighting style.

He swung the sword at me but, I blocked it with my left sword and countered with my right. Kiba dodged it and approached swinging his sword faster than before so that I can't get a chance to counter him. He's not swing randomly either, he's aiming his swings. At this rate he's going to hit me sooner or later so decided to use two more swords. I grabbed two swords in between my ring and pinky fingers on each hand and put the other two swords in between my middle and index fingers.

Kiba kept on swinging at me with the same speed but, I caught his sword in between the two swords on my left hand and swung at him with my right hand. He didn't dodge it so he took the hit of both swords. He pulled his sword away and began to swing at me again but this time he blocked against both of the swords. He keeps one upping me so I pulled out two more swords and put them in between my index and middle fingers to represent the superhero Wolverine. This time I caught his sword with three of the swords and it will be tougher to break out of this so I swung at him twice. This time he dodged it by jumping onto the hilt of his sword and pulled the sword upwards which was the easiest way to remove the blade of the sword.

I started to get impatient and started to go on the offensive. I took out the remaining two swords and placed them in between the hilts of the other swords and my hand with both os the swords' blades facing forward. I started of by swinging towards him and he blocked every single one of my attacks. Then I attacked him by swinging the three swords towards him at the same time and he blocked both attacks at an amazing speed making my arms retaliate in the opposite direction. Then at an amazing speed I used the other swords that we in my hand to trap his sword again but this time I used the three swords to close in on Kiba's sword and his sword shattered leaving him open and unable to attack.

Without his sword he rose his hand up in the air and gave up. "Wow man I did not expect you to use them at the same time. I thought that you were going to use them as extra or something like that. Either way I lost fair and square. If it's possible I would like to spar against you again using real swords." Kiba said extending an arm out.

"Sure we can spar again if you want to but next time it's going to be different. Next time I'm going to fight you with even more tricks than just my claw style." I said to him grabbing his hand and shaking on it.

After that everyone else fought and of course Carl lost to the blue haired girl whose name was Xenovia. After everyone was done it was almost five o'clock and most of us headed into the dining room to eat. Or so I thought.

"Okay so everyone here that can use magic can you come with me into the kitchen, I'm going to teach you how to use and control magic." Said a girl with long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. "Rias you can stay here and practice your own training."

"Thanks Akeno, I'll be in the library so call me once dinner is ready." Rias said walking out of the dining room.

We followed Akeno into the kitchen which was pretty big. Inside there was a lot of potatoes and carrots with pots and pans.

"Okay since you guys can use magic I want to see if you can manifest it so that only raw magic comes out like this." She told us holding her hand out and a green light came out of it. "Like this now you guys try and Issei and Asia you can start on dinner while I train these guys."

Issei and a girl with blonde hair that was dressed as a nun started to cut up the vegetables using the green light and they were also heating up the water with it. All of them tried doing what Akeno said but instead of a green light coming from their hands there was more destruction than green light. Andr tried it and a purple light came out and landed on the ceiling and she teleported there and fell into the boiling water making her teleporting away from it, Cupa

tried it and she kept on making explosions, Zoltar tried it and a rotting arm came out of nowhere, Silk tried it but spider webs kept coming out, Skelly tried it and aromas shot out of her hand, and the only ones able to do it were Darkness, Norne, and I. Akeno told us that we can help with the cooking and put up a barrier up to protect us from the destruction going on the other side.

"Hey Helcomec, your bleeding a lot you know. You have a lot of cuts and cut on you you know that." Said Issei. "Hey Asia can you heal him up a bit so that blood won't get on our food."

"O-okay, Issei. I'll heal you up right away." She said walking up to me holding her hands on my back using the green light we saw before. But she stopped healing me because I was already healed before she started healing me.

"Thank you Asia I'll help with the cooking now."

"O-o-okay, I'll leave it to you then." She said nervously as she went back to her station.

I used my telekinetic s to help with the cooking. I brought four lots to my station and I filled them up with water from the sink and placed them on the stove. I brought the potatoes ontop of the pot and cut them up into small pieces using about eight knives and I just kept on doing that until my pots were fully cooked with curry. I tasted it and it tastes like the curry that Jessie used to make me when I was sick. I brought my curry out into the dining room by using telekenasis and Darkness and Norne both came out with two rice cookers for each of them. While Issei and Asia came out with their soup. Akeno shortly followed with the beaten and battered mob princesses and prince. Everyone started to eat and Akeno just remembered something.

"Helcomec can you go and get Rias. She's in the library thank you very much." She said to me.

"Okay" I said getting up and looked for the library.

There are a lot of rooms in this mansion so I used my Phantasm to search for it faster. I found it and went inside to see that Rias was asleep at a table. I woke her up and she followed me but she was so sleepy that she kept falling over so I gave her a piggyback ride towards the dining room. We arrived and there was almost half of what used to be there. I dropped Rias of at an empty seat and we started eating.

"Okay now that we are finished eating we will now take a bath and Issei this time I don't want you to be seen peeking over the wall." Said Rias to Issei with a stern look in her eyes. But the way she sounded just shouts out 'look all you want.' Oh well we'll see what happens when the time comes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Undead Party

(Helcomec's PoV)

We were headed into the bath area and it was an open bath area. There was an open space and there was also a big wall, this must be the wall that blocks us from the girls. Issei was the first one to enter the bath area and he's already trying to climb the wall.

"Hey Issei what are you doing up there? Whats even important in climbing that wall anyways?" Said Carl walking up to Issey that's already half way up the wall.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down man cuz on the other side there is a paradise that every man wants to visit or experience once in a while." Issey said with a lewd expression on his face.

"And what exactly is this paradise that every man should experience once in his life anyways."

"The land of butts and titties bro, that's the paradise that I want to see and it lies just beyond this wall man. Now join me on my quest to reach this forbidden land."

Carl didn't even give it a thought and just started to climb up the wall with Issei and I just sat in the bath. Azazel, Kiba, and Zoltar were sitting next to me and they started to talk.

"Umm is Issei always like this. I mean is he always in search for this "paradise" he spoke about." Asked Zoltar.

"Yeah, he is even though he always ends up in that "paradise" every night." Azazel replied as he was washing his fallen angel wings.

"How would you know about this Mr. Fallen Angel. Do you sneak into his room and watch what he does." I asked him.

"No Issei shares his stories with me so I'm pretty informative about every night that goes on at his bedroom. Because it leads him to his life long dream of becoming a harem King." Azazel said.

"Tell him to keep dreaming cuz this guy right here will become a harem king without even trying." Said Zoltar

"Why do you say that?" Asked Azazel.

"Because after we win our fight with the greatest evil he will become the king of our land. And with his power he will have to decide his power to his children like his father did." Explained Zoltar.

"Your a prince and you didn't tell us. We wouldn't have let you do all this training if we knew." Said Kiba.

"Actually I just found out about this two days ago so it hasn't really sunk in yet. And a letter that my father wrote to me, that I found said I can just be who I want to be." I told them. "We actually came here from another world and we were sent here so that I can look for allies to help me in this fight. It also turns out that the great evil that we are facing I'd doing the same thing so I'm looking for capable fighters. But I don't want to force anyone to come with me. We might even encounter one of your enemies too."

"But it has nothing to do with us, so why did you start of with us?" Kiba said.

"You guys are already involved. This world is actually already involved since the plan of this great evil is to make all of the worlds collide with each other but once they do each world will be destroyed. This is why you guys are involved. The reason why you guys were first is because when I first came here I had a feeling that there was a dragon nearby so I followed it and saw you guys." I told them.

"Okay I'll help, only if Rias gives permission for us to do so because I am part of her household and also one of her knights. So do we have a deal." He said sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

"Actually I was going to ask you guys to keep it a secret until the right time comes so until I actually tell them anything you will have to wait to shake on it." I told them.

"Okay, I understand but until the time comes I will be waiting to help out a fellow swordsman." Said Kiba putting hand down. "Issei you heard all that right? You better keep it a secret from the girls alright."

"Yeah, I'll do it I'll keep the secret but if they pressure me to squeal like a little girl, I will tell them." Issei said still trying to climb the wall.

"Umm, I actually have one last question. What do you mean when you say knight and household?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you didn't know that we were devils yet right. Well now you know that secret. Well when we say those things we are talking about our status. Since Rias is a high class devil she can participate in tournaments called a Rating Game and each person in the household must participate. There is a maximum of sixteen people in a household. To play one of these rating games each person in the household has a role in these games. The roles that I am speaking of are chess pieces. The rook, the bishop, the knight, the king, the queen, and the pawn. And the way to win is to take out the opposing household's units, to defeat the enemies King, and having the opponents King retire or give up. This is what I mean when I say knight and household." Kiba explained to me and Zoltar.

We finished talking and we just started to chill in the bath again while Carl and Issei were still trying to climb the wall but keep falling off. While we were in the bath the girls entered their bath since it was quite a few second ago and suddenly it sounds lively. Can they be any louder we can hear what they are talking about? Well I guess this is a good chance to understand girls better, I think. But I have a feeling that we are being watched from all around us. So I got out of the bath and went into my room to get changed into my sleeping gear which were just black shorts with a red shirt. I grabbed the teleporting device in my pocket and went outside. I tried to jump to the roof but it was too high and I remembered that the girls in my subconsciousness gave we their wings, weapons and armour. But I didn't know how to use my wings.

"Hey, can anyone tell me how to use my wings. I really need to get to a really high place." I asked the girls live my in my subconscious.

"You just have to imagine a pair of wings coming out of your shoulder blades and they will come out. That's pretty much it." Said Demonica.

"Really I thought that there was more magic related things involved but if that's all there is to it then thanks." I said imagining wings coming out of my shoulder blades.

"No problem, just don't try peeking on the other girls while you get rid of this dangerous presence I'm feeling." Said Demonica.

The wings came out and I flew up to the roof and made sure that I was in an area where I can look for this presence I feel. I found one on top of the bath and casted an invisibility spell on myself using the devil eye. I took a look at the items I can use in the transportation device and the diamond sword seems the most helpful and read a notebook I found in my father's lab which talks about magic. One page describes fusing magic into a weapon and making it into a magical weapon permanently and temporary. I transported one of my magazines and pistol to try infusing the magazine with explosion magic so that the bullets would turn into explosive bullets on contact. It worked because the bullets started to glow a grey colour and I loaded it into the pistol. I got ready to jump of the roof when I see something and I heard something rustling in the leaves. I pointed in the direction I wanted to shoot and waited for whatever it is to pop out of the dark woods that was blocking the bath.

A zombie came out of the woods so I shot at it with the explosive shot and the bullet hit the zombie in the chest, then it blew up into pieces. I jumped off of the roof and I landed on the ground that was next to the girls' open air bath and zombies appeared out of the woods. There was a lot of them and I teleported another pistol with three extra magazines and I infused each magazine with explosive magic. It took me a long time to notice this but each zombie was different. One kind of zombies looked like the generic zombies you see in the movies, the other kind are the Kabane from the anime Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress. These zombies have an orange core in their chest and destroying the core is the only way to kill it but, the core is tough to break through, and the other zombie are the risen from the game Fire Emblem Awakening. I'm thinking that there has to be someone or something controlling these things but for now I'm going to focus on killing them all.

"Hey Helcomec, I didn't think that you would be the type of person to go into the girls bath and expose your self." Rias said.

"That's weird, I thought I put an invisibility spell on myself when I was on the roof." I thought to myself.

While I was thinking Jessie was talking to Rias. I think she was trying to convince her that I'm not a peeping Tom.

"I know how he is and he wouldn't be here without a reason. And the way he is dressed means that there is something going on around here that nobody has noticed yet." Explained Jessie. "Helcomec can you tell me what's wrong? We can help you with what's going on."

"I don't know how to explain it but, I felt some kind of evil prescience coming from this direction, so I got out of the bath and went up to the roof if I can see something and while I was up there I saw a bunch of zombies from different world coming out of the woods." I explained to every one. "I think that I need a little help since i see that an endless amount of zombies are coming out of the woods."

"Okay, we'll help since you guys are our guests so we should be able to protect you." Said Rias getting out of the bath. "By the way what do you mean by other worlds?"

"I'll explain later but for now we have to kill the zombies and whoever is controlling them." I said turning around seeing all of their naked bodies.

"You idiot, don't turn around when we are getting out of the bath. Y-y-y-you pervert." Yelled Sally as her face started turning red running up to me slapping me in the face.

"Sorry, I thought you had towels on." I said looking at her body.

She didn't notice and she followed them into the change room to change into their clothes. I turn around and faced the direction of the zombies with both the pistols in both of my hands with the diamond sword on my back.

(Sally's PoV)

I can't believe that he would just turn around like that. I didn't want him to see me like that. I didn't want him to see me at all. I just makes me so angry that he would do that knowing that we were all naked. Maybe that zombie thing was a lie just so that he could peek at us in the bath. But in the ten years that I've known him, he hasn't told me a single lie yet. All of this is just so confusing right now with the world traveling, saving the world, and the bath incident that just happened.

I must have been thinking about this too deeply because Alice walked up to me and started a conversation.

"Hey what's going on, it looks like your deep in thought. Or maybe it's because the boy you like saw you naked." Said Alice trying to tease me like she always does. "Well don't dwell on it because everyone else here seems like they got over it so you should too, even if you really like him."

"Why do you keep saying I like him? Sure we're around each other most of the time and I usually start our conversations but it doesn't mean I like him it just means that we're good childhood friends, thats all. Nothing more, nothing less." I said in retaliation of her comment before even though I actually do like him since he always tried to protect me when I was being picked on. "Since we're talking about liking someone I can tell that you like Helcomec since you are always looking at him when you have the chance to and you also follow him around most of the time we were here. So do you like him or not."

"Yeah, I do like him. He always looks so cool when he fights and also he's always nice to other people even though I think that he feels awkward." Alice said blushing a little. "Why did you want to know I thought that you didn't like him, that he was just a childhood friend."

"Well maybe I like him a little but, I just wanted you to know that he was the boy that you deceived last year." I told her. "If you don't remember what I mean then I'm talking about when you led him out to the courtyard of our school to get ganged up on and being hanged up on the flag post making him lose all of his friends and social life."

"That was him. He looked a lot different from when I remember him. Back then he seemed more weaker than he is now." She said.

"That's because it was to hide his secret that he was actually strong and that he could have actually beaten that group up. Just because he had to keep it a secret he didn't use it and lose his social standing. After that he was scared to trust girls but after he went to the previous world we were in I think he's starting to trust girls more." I explained to her.

"I didn't know that he had this power as his secret. Now he's trying his best to protect us so we should be helping him out too." She said rushing to get dressed. "I'm going to fix that mistake by protecting him and I won't lose to you for his heart."

I guess this was a good thing because I'm starting to feel a bit better. I rushed to get ready to and Rias gave me a sword when we headed towards the wood that Helcomec found the zombies in.

(Helcomec's PoV)

I used up four magazines trying to kill these zombies but they just won't stop coming out of the woods. I only had two more magazines left that were full of bullets. I enhanced them with explosion magic and loaded them into the pistols. I have enough to kill eighteen more zombies though. I unsheathed my diamond sword and used telekinesis to make it float, so now I have three projectiles to use. The only problem is that some of the risen and the elite Kabane are fast enough to dodge the bullets and block the diamond sword. I tried looking for a solution to take them down before the girls and the other guys get here but, playing out this battle in my head I need them to back me up quickly or else I'm dead meat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reinforcements and Copy Armour

(Helcomec's PoV)

I can't wait for them any longer the zombies are getting closer to the mansion and their numbers aren't decreasing. It's just an endless wave of zombies. I have to find the person controlling all of them, then the zombies numbers will start to decrease, I hope. I shot all eighteen shots at different zombies with only ten explosions being visible, meaning that I missed eight zombies or they dodged or deflected it with their weapon. I have no more ammo left in each pistol so I teleported them back into cyberspace and I got into my fighting stance with the diamond sword still floating around me. I just remembered that I can summon the deities in my subconscious and use them to help me. I started to charge raw magic in my hand and I put it in the ground thinking of summoning the deities. This made the raw magic turn into a magic circle and it split into five other magic circles. The magic circle rose up and five people were standing where the magic circles were. This is weird, I thought that there were only four deities not five.

"Hey Miranda why did an extra person appear? I thought there were only four of you in my subconscious." I asked her pointing towards the guy wearing a white creeper sweater. The guy was the same height as me and he had silver hair, red eyes, grey shorts, and black shoes with white stripes at the sides of each shoes. Damn this guy is like Cupa but he's wearing white instead of green.

"Don't you remember that I told you that whenever you get a new power it awakens a new dragon or if a deity of it doesn't exist yet then I'm going to create a deity for that power. Well this is one of the deities that I created, he's a multi creeper named Chris. But he only has about 5 powers." A girl around my age wearing a white summer dress with a neon green circles connected by neon green lines as a design. She had white hair and neon green eyes with a little fang poking out of her mouth.

"W-w-who are you?" I asked the girl.

"What do you mean who am I? It's me Miranda. I'm just using my human form for now since I think that it's going to be more helpful than my baby dragon form." She said to me a little bit angry. How was I supposed to know it was her.

"Okay I kind of understand but what do you mean when you said he had five different powers." I asked her.

"In our world Cupa is one of the many variations of creeper that was created from a science experiment." She said to me.

"Okay I think that I know what those experiments were but enough questions for now we have to take down those zombies over there. They just keep coming out of the woods nonstop so we have to find the leader as fast as we can so that these zombies will stop coming." I told them.

"Okay but be careful. Some of these zombies look kind of familiar. Some of them look like deceased characters in anime, including that red haired one over there." Angela said pointing to a female gladiator looking zombie with red hair. It's a good thing that Angelica and Demonica came out looking like themselves and with the process of elimination, the girl hiding behind me with the scarlet hair and orange eyes was Scarlet. She was wearing a summer dress with an orange, yellow, and red pattern on it to resemble flames.

I took a closer look at the gladiator girl and she kind of looked like Pyrrha Nikos from the Rooster teeth animation RWBY but she looked different from the other zombies she was being controlled by the edo tensei. But this is highly impossible because she was disintegrated and her ashes were scattered by the wind it would be impossible to find her ashes to perform an edo tensei on her. I have an idea of how we can make her mortal again.

"Okay guys I have a plan. Don't attack the gladiator girl because I have an idea of brining her back to being mortal but, I will need you guys to cover us by attacking any archers you see so we don't get shot down by their arrows because Scarlet and I are going to be flying over to the gladiator girl. So does anyone have any complaints." I explained to them.

"Um, yeah I do. Why would the zombies have weapons in the first place and how can you make only one zombie mortal again but not the others?" Asked Demonica.

"Well first of all, the zombies with weapons are smarter than regular zombies because they were revived by the chaos dragon, Grima making them have all their military training in tact. And the thing about reviving only one is because the other zombies are empty shells with no souls but the gladiator "zombie" is an edo tensei, which means that they were revived with their souls intact so they are conscious of their actions. The only thing about edo tensei though is that they are not in control of their actions, which means that the summoner of it is close by or in range to be able to control her." I explained to them. "If that's all I now commence operation Zombie Massacre."

"One more thing you should do before you fly up is to activate the armour I gave you and use the weapon that I gave you then you are set to go." Miranda told me. "And if you are wondering how to activate those things you just have to use your magic to summon it to your body by thinking about what you want to equip."

She left and ran straight into the zombie horde with nothing equipped on her. Scarlet picked me up and started to lift me up into the air and we made our way towards Pyrrha. I put an invisibility spell on us to be extra careful but some of them can sense where we are so we need them for backup. I'm feeling a little worried about Miranda so I looked for her in the horde and when I saw her, she was equipping the Aragami Destroyer and plasma sword I used the first minute I arrived in the minecraft world. But I couldn't find them when I woke up and she couldn't leave my subconscious to take them so how does she have them.

I decided to not think about it so I did what Miranda told me to do before she went into the horde of zombies. I used magic to summon the armour and weapon to me but her armour was a white cloak with neon green patterns that look like the pattern on her dress but mine has a magic circle design on the centre of it. The weapon that she gave me is a sword made out of code. It's literally made out of cyberspace with ones and zeroes flying around and inside it. There was a button on the hilt of the sword so I pressed it and all the weapons I used in the past were projecting out of the sword like it's data was recorded in the sword. I touched the projection and slid it to left and it scrolled through the weapons. I touched the plasma sword and the sword transformed into the plasma sword. I grabbed the diamond sword out of the air and sheathed it on my back.

We were near Pyrrha but then a strong gust of wind hit us out of the air falling to the ground. While we were falling Scarlet yelled at me to use the fire magic she gave me to create a fire beam to soften my fall. I stuck out my hand and converted the raw magic into fire magic and a beam of fire shot out of my hand making my fall slow down. Upon landing on the ground four black pillars fell from the sky making a barrier around it so that Scarlet and I can't escape but the zombies can enter. The edo tensei Pyrrha entered it and behind her there were three more shadows approaching us. Two of the shadows kept walking and emerged out of the woods. One of them was Neji from the Naruto series and Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill. They were both in edo tensei as well. The last shadow emerged from the woods and it was Lord Raptor from The Darkstalkers series.

"So I guess your the one that the boss said to get rid of when I finished dimension warping." Said Lord Raptor pointing to me.

"Let me guess your one of the minions working under Jacob aren't you. You must be the one summoning these zombies from the other timelines of this world." I said to him getting up from the fall.

"Yeah, and I'm also the one who turned these dead people back to life. You don't need to know the details because you are going to die here, dragon boy." Said Raptor lifting up his hand commanding the edo tensei zombies to attack me.

Scarlet got up and stood beside me as we got in our fighting stances. The edo tensei zombies also got in their stances to fight us. Pyrrha got her sword and shield, Neji activated his Byakugan, and Tatsumi took out his sword. I have the plasma sword in one hand and I'm wearing the copy cloak, which I don't know what it does yet. Tatsumi and Neji ran up to me and Scarlet. Tatsumi attacked me first and Neji attacked Scarlet. They separated us so we couldn't help each other but what's troubling me is that I know what all of these guys powers since I watched their series back home. Pyrrha is going to stay in the back and attack with her sword that can also transform into a rifle. She started shooting at me while I was dodging Tatsumi's attacks. Running this all in my head I have a plan to get back to Scarlet. I unsheathed my diamond sword with my right hand and held the plasma sword in my left. The plasma sword is used to deflect Pyrrha's bullets and the diamond sword is used to fight off Tatsumi. I kept doing that until I saw an opening to get to Scarlet.

"Come on man you have to kill me, I can't control my body I don't want to hurt anybody." Said Tatsumi still trying to kill me.

"Sorry bro, I can't kill you, you're practically immortal right now and I'm bringing you back to life right now." I told him kicking him away from me with a kick enhanced with my Phantasm making him fly to Pyrrha. They crashed into each other and I made my way to scarlet who was desperately trying to block Neji's gentle fist technique with her flames. I tried punching him with a Phantasm enhanced punch but he dodged it.

"Of course he would be able to dodge it, he has the Byakugan activated. But at least I got him away from Scarlet." I thought to myself looking all around me. The zombies started to come in through the barrier I need the others to get here soon or a miracle.

I decided to get the preparations to turn them back to normal ready. I asked Scarlet to give me three of her feathers and I bathed them with more healing magic to enhance its healing abilities. I created three Phoenix feathers that have the ability to bring back ones soul from the dead. But now we have to deal with the zombies coming in through the barrier. I sure someone gets here soon.

(Miranda's PoV)

I saw Helcomec and Scarlet fall from the sky and I regrouped with the others and headed to where they fell. We made it to where they fell but there was something in the way. I tried going through but I was hit with a dark energy coming from the barrier like thing. I look around and see that zombies were getting in and I saw Helcomec and Scarlet fighting the pack of zombies and three more that looked like they were stronger than the others.

"Hey, Helcomec, Scarlet what is this thing and why can't we go in but the zombies can." I asked fighting off some of the zombies on my side of the barrier.

"It's a twilight barrier but it won't close until I defeat the reanimations. Right now it's really difficult since all enemies from outside the barrier can come in but allies can't. I need you guys to stop the zombies from coming in," Helcomec said while fighting off the zombies.

We followed what he said to do and killed some of the zombies on our side but most of them already made it through the barrier. There's still a lot on our side trying to get in the barrier. I just wonder why the girls aren't showing up and why they are taking their time. I turned around to see if they were coming or not but they were nowhere to be seen. I continued to fight the zombies while also looking for the girls that I completely forgot about Helcomec and Scarlet. The next thing I hear is a scream coming from the other side of the barrier. I turn towards the barrier to see that both Helcomec and Scarlet were on the ground and they were being doggy piled by the zombies that I couldn't see them anymore. Even with his regeneration ability from his angel genes he still can't survive all those zombies. I just hope he's alright and that help comes soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Phoenix Emperor Form

(Sally's PoV)

We were finished changing and we also got the boys together to come up with a strategy. "Why are we still here don't we have go help him soon. If we don't he's going to die out there by himself," Alice said irritated.

"For one thing we don't know what we are up against and second thing is that I don't want anybody to lose their lives," yelled Rias.

"Well we don't know how you guys do it here but when one of our friends are in trouble we will go. So I'm not going to stick around for this little tea party and I'm going to help out a friend," said an annoyed Zoltar leaving the room quickly.

Everyone that came with Helcomec also left except for Carl, even though it was obvious that he wasn't going to come with us. While I was leaving Jessie stopped at the door way to say something to Rias. "As his older sister, I was always looking after him even in the shadows. At first I thought that he was going to be a bad leader since he only thought of himself most of the time, but I came to realize that he wasn't thinking about himself, but he was learning how to be observant. But being a good leader doesn't just mean that you are physically strong or good at making battle strategies. You also need to have trust in your comrades, believing in them that they will come to your aid, and also to have lots of spirit like Helcomec does. We aren't following him just because we were told to or because I'm his older sister. We follow him because of who he is and that he will always trust us to appear when he needs help. So as the leader of your group it's up to you to think about the priorities at hand. C'mon, Sally lets go save him."

As always Jessie acts like the cool older sister but she just cares about home enough to talk about his good points. I just hope that we get there before it's too late.

(Jessie's PoV)

Man, I just can't believe I said all of that. I'm just really worried that Helcomec might be dead right now. But I know he's going to be alright with his deities with him. I know that he has more than one deity because my deity talks to his without him knowing.

"Wow, I didn't think that you thought of him so highly. Whenever you talk about him it's always about how he's a lazy bum that doesn't want to do anything." Said my deity Shadow.

"C'mon Shadow of course I would think of him highly like that he is my little brother after all." I told him. "By the way do you sense a shadow dragon inside of him yet."

"The shadow dragon is in there but he still hasn't awaken it yet. He also has a fire and lightning dragon sealed up too. But they aren't completely awakened." Explained Shadow. "The only way to completely awaken them is for him to enter his personal astral land and acknowledge them."

"That's troublesome isn't it. Well, anyway can I get some of your energy so that I can get there faster. The Mobs are fast on their own and there's no chance of us catching up." I asked Shadow.

"Like I said before you don't need to ask just use my energy as much as you want."

I used his energy to dive into the shadows and travel inside the shadows.

After five minutes of shadow travel I resurfaced on Zoltars shadow which stopped running. I look in the direction he was looking in and we saw a barrier like thing with a bunch of zombies entering and around it. There were people there fighting the ones outside of the barrier. I never seen them before.

"Those are Helcomec's deities. But I wonder what they are doing outside of the astral land. They shouldn't be outside unless he has the ability to summon things." Said Shadow.

"Okay Shadow I don't need your explanation for how the dirties are outside. Just tell me if you can sense where he is." I asked.

"There is good news and bad news. The good news is that he is still alive but barely and the bad news is that he's inside that barrier underneath all of those zombies." Said Shadow.

I couldn't say anything back. I had tears going down my face to think that my little brother is at deaths gate. I rush up to the zombies outside of the barrier and helped the others kill them off. I took out most of them in a couple of seconds but there's still a lot on the other side and there is no activity. I can't do anything else but worry.

(Helcomec's PoV)

Just before the zombies dog piled us I put up a mini copy barrier around us with the power of the cloak. Now any type of magic that hits this barrier will get absorbed and copied but, any physical damage can still break the barrier. I took out the teleportation device and scrolled through the items that was inside it. I saw an option in it called ender storage. I clicked on it and all the items that were in the lab showed up. I went into the library folder and looked for a book that talked about the deities that live in subconsciousness. I found a book called transformation so I teleported it to me and there were ten pages full of facts about the deities. The book was signed by my father's too. I opened it and saw the table of contents.

"Hmmmm, let's see. Page 1 is how to summon the deities, page 3 is how to combine powers with different deities, page 5 is deity transformation and page 9 is about deity fusion." I thought to myself out loud. I skipped to page three and skimmed through the pages from 3 to the end. I memorized them all. "To fuse with the deities I have to do that, huh. But that's only if it's of the opposite sex as mine. This is troubling."

"What did you say I wasn't listening?" Asked Scarlet behind me.

"Hey Scarlet what do you think about our personal bond with each other." I asked out of nowhere. I'm really bad at these kinds of situations.

"Umm, I think that it's good...I think. I mean you're always so nice to us and you're also kind too. Why ask so suddenly?" She said to me all flustered.

"Well in this book that my father wrote, he says that the deities can transform into weapons or fuse with their 'vessels' to achieve a stronger battle mode if they have a strong connection or bond." I told her.

"So we can get out of here and save those edo tensei things. Okay let's do the umm, fusion. But how are we going to fuse." She asks me. "What else do we need to fuse into a battle mode?"

I turned to the page about how to fuse into the stronger battle mode and both of our faces turned red.

"I've already mentally prepared myself to do this so its all up to you of what you want to do." I told her teleporting the book back to the lab. "You have to make a decision quickly, this barrier's going to break soon."

"Do we really have to do that I mean this is so sudden but we can't survive at our current state. Oh, what should I do, what should I do." She said all panicky. "Okay I'll do it but this will be my first time doing this."

"It's going to be my first time too but we don't have any choice if we want to survive." I told her.

We got close to each other and we both gave each other a peck on the lips and we were engulfed in a ray of light. The next thing I knew it I had a different armour on and I had Phoenix wing on my back. But this is different because I have different weapons than what Scarlet gave me. Anyway this armour is different from the Phoenix armour that Scatlet gave me.

I flew up and broke through my own barrier and saw that everyone showed up except for Carl and Rias' group. I can't complain it was in the last minute and I did end up going into the girls bathing area. So it's partially my fault. With this new power I can do a lot of things. I spread out my flaming wings and Scarlet rained flaming feathers down on all of the zombies. Our minds were in sync with each other.

Scarlet brought me down to the ground. I summoned the binary sword again to fuse the enhanced Phoenix feathers with my magazines. I transformed the binary sword into a hand gun and Scarlet summoned a pouch of Phoenix daggers on my waist. I shot the gun at the three edo tensei but Neji jumped in the way and used his rotation attack. I guess that I can't use range if Neji is still around. I transformed the binary blade back and un-summoned it. Flew towards the three edo tensei with Phoenix daggers in both hands ready to strike. Pyrrha and Tatsumi dodged my strike and Neji jumped behind me to do a sneak attack. Before Neji could attack, Scarlet activated the true form of the armour by setting the whole set of armour on fire. I added the healing effect of my holy magic and added my copy armour to the flames. With these added elements if someone directly touches the flames the flames would engulf them but, instead of burning them, it will trap them within a small copy barrier which can't be destroyed. And while trapped the healing magic will slowly heal the person inside of their status effects, including edo tensei.

Neji touched the flames and was engulfed and trapped in the copy barrier. Now I have to deal with the other two because I don't sense Lord Raptor's presence anymore. I went for Pyrrha first because I felt like she was the best choice to attack first but, Tatsumi jumped in the way. Tatsumi jumped back and stabbed his sword down into the ground. "Incursio," he yelled then armour started to appear from his body. After his transformation he had dragon like wings and and he flew at me readying a strike with his sword. I quickly grab four more Phoenix daggers and put them in between my fingers to make wolverine like claws. I blocked the sword with the claws and I jumped up on Tatsumi's head and kicked on it making his head smash into the ground. I picked him up and threw him to Pyrrha but, Pyrrha put her hand in front of her and Tatsumi just flew back towards me. I dodge him, making him hit the copy barrier that trapped Neji. The copy barrier reacted to him on contact and trapped Tatsumi inside one too. Pyrrha was the only one left. I flew up to her with two phoenix daggers in my hands. Pyrrha blocked it with her shield and I saw a black looking energy surround them. They flew out of my hand and went straight for me. I made Scarlet de-summon them.

"Scarlet, are you ready to use your strongest attack?" I asked her.

"Yeah but, it uses up a lot of magical energy but I'm ready." She said nervously.

We flew up high and we started our final attack. I spread my arms wide then the flames on the true phoenix armour started to engulf my whole body to resemble a real life phoenix. We descended at a fast speed and flew towards Pyrrha.

"Emperor Phoenix Strike," we shouted while one of my arms hit Pyrrha engulfed her in flames to create a copy barrier. All three of them are now trapped and Lord Raptor already ran away a long time ago so the barrier lifted.

Scarlet and I separated from each other and I felt really tired so I was drowsing off. The last thing I remember seeing is Jessie and the others run up to me. I lost consciousness before they got to me.


End file.
